minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne Herobrine
A Minecraft creepypasta by M.K. Brown Hello, my name is Jonathan. I am a college student who lives in a two-bedroom apartment. Now that I got that out of the way, I suppose it's time to get to the story. I was playing Minecraft last Friday on my computer. Now, this was one of my best worlds and I had two houses built. One house was a tree house and the other was a beachfront home on my private island. It was heavily modded so I was flying a P-51 Mustang fighter plane. I suppose it would be best if I told you a bit about this flight. I was flying from the tree house to the private island. The only things I had with me on the aircraft was an assault rifle I got from a mod. I had put all my other luggage on a railway that sent supplies between houses. I would have to fly to the far East of the world to find the railway, but it still went the right way. My plane was about to reach the ocean when something creepy happened. I got a message on the chat that simply said: "Beware, Jonathan!". This was stupid scary because my username did not have anything close to my name in it and the world was on single player. I flew for a few minutes. I was terrified. Right after this happened it started to rain. the game, not in real life I changed the game's camera to third person view. In the distance, I saw a Messerscmidt BF 109 German fighter plane flying. I saw a man with the default Steve skin with white eyes at the wheel. Herobrine. I had a trash can right next to me that I vomited in a few seconds later. When I looked up at the screen the plane and Herobrine had disappeared. Another chat message popped up. "The birds fly up a hill soon to fall under the weight of the night," it said. I was thinking about calling Mojang about this, but I knew I had to find and kill Herobrine. I flew to the island to see a Gustave railway gun sitting in the airfield once I landed.was from a mod, too I immediately departed the plane. I had one of these guns but not on the island. The gun was aimed right at my house! I was even more scared. Boom! The Gustav fired. My beautiful house blew to pieces. Herobrine then appeared right in front of my face. The computer froze up and crashed. A video then began. This video lasted for around a minute and a half. It was of a man with a beard wearing robes and had white eyes. He just stared at the camera. Once the video ended, a black screen with white writing in the middle. "Had fun, Mr. Jonathan?" the writing said. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out lots of vodka, beer, whisky, and rum and drank my self out. I was paralyzed. I couldn't even go to church that Sunday. I still play Minecraft but I never fly my planes. Just remember this story. Category:Herobrine Category:M.K Brown Category:Twa bwest cweepypasta evwer Category:Haunted World Category:M.K. Brown Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta